Manufacturing processes used to make sensor and transducer components, particularly solid state components, dictate component package geometries having arrays of thin, deposited conductive pads defining the electrical circuits for such components. Interconnection of such components frequently dictates the use of electrical cable having conductive wires of a solid or stranded and rounded configuration; occasionally of a flat, ribbon configuration. Termination of these wires to the component pads is typically done through connectors utilizing special termination techniques between the wires and the connector, through pressure connections or solder, with a further termination from the connector to the component. The trend toward miniaturization allowed by solid state technology has yielded component, connector packages where the connector is much larger than the component. Additionally, the small sizes of miniaturized parts, component, connector, and cable, makes for a manufacture and assembly that is costly and difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire to pad interconnection. It is a further object to provide a wire to pad connector that is easy to use, allows a ready separable connection between components and cable. It is still a further object to provide a miniaturized elastomeric connector for use in interconnecting components and the conductive paths thereof to cables and the wires thereof.